


System 21: Stories of the Senseless

by KMRamos021



Series: System 21 Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMRamos021/pseuds/KMRamos021
Summary: The happy adventures of our happy gang is far from over.Want more Sans, BB, Farah, Snas, Poly, Fresh, Error and Gaster from System 21? Here ya go!
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: System 21 Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. A Home For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to:
> 
> Loverofpiggies/Crayon Queen for Fresh, Error and the virus concept.
> 
> Toby Fox for Undertale

In Poly’s void...

“Whoa, this is a pretty sweet bathroom,” Error whistled in awe but had to duck when Poly threw a recliner at him. “What, you freaky brat! I was complimenting your bathroom!” He ducked when another recliner flew his way.

“This is not just a bathroom, you insensitive world-ender! This...” Poly gave a twirl. She was on her Frisk form, her pink one piece swimsuit with the frilly skirt twirled along with her. “Is my bathing chamber.”

Error frowned and sneered. “Potato tomato, Poly.”

“Why I oughta--” Fresh promptly snagged Poly’s arm, stopping her. It would have stopped Poly from advancing further but with Error blowing a raspberry at her, it will take more than just pulling at her arm to stop her from probably maiming Error.

Wincing at scene, BB slowly sat on the edge of the pool, gingerly dipping their feet in the water. “This IS really lovely, Poly.”

They felt a towel being wrapped around their shoulders before Sans sat beside them. Shaking their head, they sighed, “Sans, I’m wearing a shirt. I’m not even going in the pool.”

He gave them his famous shrug that feigned nonchalance. “Better to be prepared.” He looked around and smirked. “Well... At least Poly doesn’t hide her favorite room, unlike Nash. This bathroom really reflects her.”

Poly suddenly sat beside them, beaming happily. "Really, Sans? Thank you!”

“Hey! How come Sans doesn’t get any hate by calling this place a bathroom?” Error protested.

“Just stay out of my way, blue painted brostard.” Poly seared him with a glare before turning back towards Sans and BB. “So what will your voids be like if ever you will get your own?”

BB and Sans exchanged glances before thinking.

“That’s... A good question. I don’t think Sans and I have anything--”

“Bedroom.”

Poly smirked at him and BB smacked him by the arm before Sans realized what he just said. “I didn’t mean it that way! I just mean that if ever I have my own void, then I’ll definitely spend more time in my bedroom.” Stealing a glance at Poly and BB, he had the urge to add. “Alone... Sometimes.” Smirk.

BB rolled her eyes while Poly giggled.

“You should see Fresh’s void. It’s so very cute. So very homey as well! It’s like a living room and dining room in one. If I didn’t know better, I swear it looked like a family room--” a hand suddenly clamped over Poly’s mouth at that.

Sans and BB just stared at the hand then up at the owner's hand. Fresh.

Glaring at Poly, he kept his hand over her mouth. “First of all, how did you see or even manage to FIND my void? Secondly, not one more word from you.” When he was greeted with silence, he cupped his other hand behind Poly’s neck and shook her. “Well? Answer me, woman!”

“But you said not one word form me.” Poly’s reasoned in a muffled voice, making Fresh raise both hands in the air in surrender while groaning in agony.

The door opened and Snas, Farah and Gaster entered. They apparently heard Fresh and Poly’s conversation even from outside and were laughing. Snas went over, patting his little brother’s shoulder.

“[.........]” #I would like to assume that that is your punishment for making Farah cry but I think I just may want to warn you as well in the future.

With a smile, he hooked his arm around Fresh’s neck and gave him a noogie.

“Ow! Ow! Pops! Nash is being a jerk!” Fresh growled while struggling from Snas’ hold.

Shaking her head at the two, not bothering to even ask what Snas said since no one will translate for her anyway, Farah rocked back on her heels and looked around the room. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she turned to Gaster. “I am glad that everything is okay in the end. This would be a wonderful place for me to relax during one of my art blocks.” She worried her lip and glanced back at the door. “The travel from this void to mine is just a pain though.”

Gaster pondered at the statement before he let his gaze wander around his daughter-in-law-to-be’s place. It WOULD be a rather charming notion to have all their voids in one place. Like a real home.

“My dream is to be where Fresh is. So I might have to leave this void and be with him at his void instead.” Poly happily shared.

“Oh, heck no! I know I made a promise to you but that’s just totes out of the question!” Fresh protested.

‘Hmmmm...’ Gaster mulled over the statement before he achieved a light bulb moment.

“~Children, if I may have your attention.~” Gaster patiently waited until all of their focus was on him before continuing on, “~I would like to inquire if it is alright for all of you to have me construct a home for us. I will utilize my LAW, combining the voids that you all made and, of course, the voids you will be making into one place. So we can finally be together with all the comforts of home surrounding us.~”

Based on the smiles that all of them were sporting, Gaster didn’t doubt that the idea more than appealed to them.

****

Then...

“Hello! Hello! Poly here, dear readers!”

She was in her favorite Sans form, grinning happily as she frantically waved her arms at you. She was standing by the side of the pool in the bathing chamber. “Yes, you! I know all about you, readers. With the help of Farah, I managed to snatch one of the player’s drafts from their file. Of course, Farah didn’t know about this so please don’t tell on me. And my hubby, Fresh-- ”

“We’re not married!” Fresh’s voice yelled from somewhere outside of the room.

“Yet!” She yelled back, cupping her hands around her mouth for good measure. “We’re not married yet but we will! Anyways,” Poly turned her attention back at you.

“With the help of my hubby, Fresh, I asked him to make some additional notes on this draft the player will be posting. Don’t tell them that I added this part the last minute. They almost never reread their work in creating our life story here in their laptop ‘cause they’re suuuuuuuper lazy! Honestly, they should stop idolizing Sans. That is so not cute. Oh! Oh! But I almost forgot why I wanted to hack into their file!”

She swept a hand around her bathing chamber. “So you have met my bathing chamber. Cute, right? Of course, it is. It matches the owner of this void! But wait!” She ran over towards the door and gave it a pull.

Instead of the usual view of the Music Player void, the door now leads out on a hallway. There was a door adjacent to the bathing chamber and another door just beside it. Poly skipped out of the bathing chamber, closing the pink door behind her and stopped in front of the first door.

“This is the door that leads to Nash’s kitchen! As you can see, it is in dark blue color with light blue curly-cue designs. Who would have known that stiff upper-lip guy is into cute things?” She giggled while leaning over to poke at the swirlies on the door.

Then suddenly the door opened. Instantly straightening, Poly smiled at a frowning Snas nervously.

“Hi, Nash, I just want to give the readers a tour. ” Not waiting for Snas to respond, Poly squeezed by him and went inside the room. “Ta da! This is the kitchen! Since Nash’s kitchen is the most well-stocked, it was a no-brainer picking out who’s void would work for the kitchen!”

She immediately went over the cabinets filled with colorful plates, cups and mugs. “A little fun fact, usually voids only compose one color. And that is the essence of the entity that was infused in it. Take my bathing chamber, for example--”

Snas interjected with a bored look and crossing his arms over his chest. “[....]” #Bathroom.

“BATHING CHAMBER!” Poly screamed at Snas, hands balling into fists. Just as quickly as her anger appeared, it vanished while she clapped her hands together. “Back to business, my bathing chamber is filled with different shades of the color pink! Hence, Nash’s kitchen is fused with his essence: a dark blue color! Or it is navy blue? I don’t know.”

She pointed to the kaleidoscope colors in Snas’ cabinet. “The answer to the question why these collections are comprised of different colors is because...” she then pointed to Snas with a flourish, eyeing him expectantly.

He sighed in resignation. “[........]” #Because that collection doesn’t originally belong here in my void.

He glared at Poly. “[................]” #Before you assume that I stole those, the answer is no. While I was wandering the voids and checking which ones I can go in or not, there are some other universes on the verge of creation yet somehow didn’t manage to make it.

He went over to the cabinet and picked up a cup. It was light purple with red flowers and delicate curls of vegetation surrounding it. “[.........]” #This is the first item I found in one of those voids...

He absentmindedly touched his other eye under his hat and became silent.

A few minutes of silence later, Poly waved a hand in front of his face. When she didn’t get any reaction from him she just shrugged before facing you.

“Tldr, we CAN have different colors in our personal voids if those colors originate from the outside. Welp, guess we’ll have to cut this tour of the kitchen short. Its the same thing you will see in a normal kitchen and I guess you already got a preliminary look in Chapter 8, anyways.”

Giving a light and, hopefully, comforting pat on Snas’ back, she went out of the door and straight into the next room.

The room was naturally bigger than the kitchen and it was even a little bit bigger than the bathing chamber. Which was a big deal since her bathing chamber was more spacious now compared to its size when it was in the Music Player void. She understood the function of the space since her bathing chamber and Fresh’s family room was meant to be occupied by a lot of people and monsters.

“So here we are! In my beloved’s family room!” Poly twirled in place, her hands gesturing towards the room extravagantly.

The room was arranged accordingly to make it seem like its split into two. The first part of the room that was by the door was like a living room. A TV by the wall, one long sofa in front of it, where Fresh was sitting on while watching TV and two love seats diagonally on each side of it, encircling a coffee table. On the other half of the room was a long dining table littered with lots and lots of chairs. The family room can easily occupy at least 30, not counting the space in the living room part.

“Sorry for the arrangement, readers. The player doesn’t have an ounce of interior designing in them so maybe, hopefully, in the future, the voids we have here will be more furnished and sophisticated-looking. For now, my guess the rooms are more function inclined than design. Now to the next room!”

Poly leaned down towards Fresh and kissing his cheek, to which Fresh sighed and grumbled, then she went out. Climbing up the stairs, she paused upon stepping into the long hallway. There were two doors on the left and the right. The rest of the hallway was empty, seemingly waiting for more voids to occupy the space. Going to the first door on the left, Poly pushed it open, revealing Farah’s art room with Farah stooping down, busy with painting.

“So here we are in Farah’s art room!” Poly announced suddenly, making Farah jump and smearing a bit of paint on her work.

Yet Poly plowed on. “Don’t be fooled of the color in Farah’s void. It might be pink in your eyes but it’s actually light purple. You saw the room fleetingly on that comic strip where I tricked Error about him being an artist.” Poly sneered at that.

“The guy needs to have his ego curbed. Hmp. So Farah, what’s your new art work about?”

Farah sighed in annoyance, not tearing her gaze from the painting she was making. “Poly, you just made me smear on my painting! I told you to knock or even holler or do your usual yelling when coming into the art room. Now my painting is ruined!”

Chastised, Poly lowered her head. “I forgot... Sorry, Farah. I was excited to take the readers on a tour...” she murmured.

Farah finally turned to Poly with a raised brow. “What? All I heard was you forgot and that you were sorry.”

“Nothing. I just... Am giving myself a tour, is all. Now that I’m done with your room, I’m skipping Error’s game room and head over to Sans’s room.”

Farah raised a hand to stop Poly from attempting to just leave. “Whoa, hold up. That’s not how tours work. If you hold a tour, even if its for yourself, you have to go over everything.”

Poly sighed. “Everything everything?”

Farah nodded. “Everything everything.”

Poly sighed yet again. “Fine. I will. But just because I feel bad for ruining your work.” And with that Poly saw herself out. Farah just shook her head at her friend. Being with Poly, Farah was already used to Poly’s brattiness, though she is unsure if its because of her being infected with the virus or she's actually like that even before infection.

Turning back to her ruined painting, she stared at it for a long moment. She was pondering measures on how to fix it when, at a tilt of her head, her eyes widened. “Huh... That smear was all I needed after all.”

She was pleased with her painting theory on how Snas would look like without his hat covering his eye had turned out. This current theory shows Snas might have a Flowey stuck in his eye. Finishing, she placed the painting in the pile, right next to a painting of Snas with having a golden flower for an eye and a painting with him having a rainbow colored eye that spills down his cheek. She knew she should just ask him if she could see what's behind his hat, but Farah likes the mystery of figuring him out on her own. She smiled at the thought before taking out another blank canvas. She still has more theories to paint.

Meanwhile, Poly barged into Error’s room sulkily. “And this is the world-ender’s room.”

It loosely resembeld a living room. Only this has a bigger TV than the family room hanging on the wall. Below it was a coffee table filled with consoles, there is only one long sofa and the room was surrounded with glass shelves filled with more consoles and even more game disks, cartridges and all that jazz.

Error was sitting on the floor in front of the TV while playing a video game. Not looking up from his game, he calmly called out. “It’s called the Game Room.”

“Potato tomato, Error!” Poly snapped.

“Heh. Funny. Does this conversation seem familiar to you?” he jeered.

“Ugh! I’ll just leave.” Poly turned and reached for the door.

“I am not him, Poly...” Error suddenly said softly that it made Poly pause. Turning slightly, she saw that Error stopped playing and was staring at her pointedly. She felt her gut lurch with guilt but the memories of that horrible day began flooding in again. Her hand curled into a fist and she punched the wall so hard her hand went through it.

Peering back at him, Error didn’t flinch. He didn't seem fazed at her sudden attack either. It made her stomach grow sour with guilt again. Before she could burst into tears in front of him, she quickly ran out of the room.

Error, on the other hand, just sighed sadly before shrugging and returned to his game.

Poly shook herself outside of the hallway. The hole she made on Error’s wall was nowhere to be seen now. Swallowing the emotions swirling inside her, she went over to the room in front of Error’s. Sans’s room.

Taking a calming breath, she felt her usual mien returning. She gave the door one knock before she turned the knob and went in, only to see... Darkness.

“So, dear readers, here we are! At the famous bedroom of Sans himself. To be honest, I was surprised the door was open. For all I know, that was always locked and BB is the only one who can open it.” Poly snickered and rolled her eyes. “As if BB will sleep in here with him. The room is already a mess and... How long have I been walking--Ha!”

She suddenly dodged in the darkness and the sound of what seemed like a rolling boulder brushed past her. She felt the air rustle her shirt signifying that she barely escaped from being a pancake. She grinned smugly in the darkness.

“Ha! I’m in my Sans form so I can easily avoid--oof!” Something was thrown her way, something that feels like fabric. It made a hearty slap before covering all of her face. She dreaded what it was.

With a soft click, she can see through the pile of material over her face that the lights were on. Realizing she was covered with a pile of dirty socks, she immediately gagged and threw the offending stack off her face.

“Ugh! Sans! You are so disgusting! If I would have known I’d end up in that, I would rather have myself get trampled by a boulder!”

She looked around and sighed in resignation. The whole room is an exact replica of Snas’ room when Snas rescued them from the fall. Most probably too lazy to think up of any more designs for his own room. However, despite the luxurious look of the room, unlike Snas’, it felt homier. Most probably due to Sans’s void color where the soft light blues are toning down the furniture’s intimidating effects. Not to mention how Sans was sleeping... Plopped in the middle of the poster bed like its no one’s business. And... Who could ignore the mess, which mostly consists of socks, that literally littered the whole room?

“Sans’s room, people.” With an eye roll, she decided to just bail.

Finally exiting the room, Poly head towards the door that was in front of Farah’s room. With a wide grin, Poly knocked politely on the door before pushing it open.

The door lead to a room which seemed like a big library. The walls were actually shelves just like Error’s room. Only the contents of the shelves were filled with books. Shelves upon shelves upon shelves filled with books, scrolls, manuscripts and more. Knowledge as far as the eye can see.

There were a couple of tables on either side of the room with sofas instead the usual cheap chairs. There was also a few sofas that were facing a digital fireplace that automatically emits a certain warmth based on the preference of the one that was sitting there.

In the far end of the room was Gaster sitting on a desk that was obviously meant for him. He was busy poring over scrolls yet smiled knowingly upon Poly’s arrival.

“Welcome, readers, to Daddy’s study!” She twirled towards Gaster, giving him a kiss on the cheek to which Gaster leaned forward to receive it despite not taking his attention off his work.

“Aside from the room where Fresh is, this is my favorite room of all!” She popped up from one isle of the shelves, “Here we have the Fiction! Includes the fanfics both from the player and what the player had downloaded.” Pointing to a big empty gap, Poly grinned. “Here is the spot where fanfics are. Most are not here, of course, cause they are all in Farah’s room. She’s a sucker for those kind of things!”

“~And am I to understand that Farah knew what you are doing?~” Gaster suddenly inquired.

“Uhm... Well... no...” Poly winced. “Sorry.”

Gaster chuckled before looking up at Poly. “BB is actually outside her garden, you can end your tour there.”

Poly’s eyes widened at that. “Omg, I almost forgot. Thanks, Daddy!”

She waved goodbye and gave Gaster a flying kiss before heading out. The moment the door closed behind her, Gaster reached down his desk and got out one of the fanfics he was reading before Poly’s arrival. He was already at the good part...

Poly zipped down the stairs and out of the house, skidding to a halt just outside BB’s little fence that marks the boundaries of her garden. There weren’t any blooms yet but BB was already planting some seedlings from Gaster. Poly found her crouched on the ground with a trowel on her hand.

“So here we are, readers. Our last stop! BB’s garden. I actually wasn’t expecting her to pick a garden as her void but I guess this works.”

“Who are you talking to, Poly?” BB asked in between planting.

“Oh... Uhm... No one. I wasn’t talking. It was just your imagination.”

BB sighed before she looked up at Poly’s guilty expression. “Don’t tell me you are talking to the readers again?”

“I did better than that! I am giving them a tour!” Poly grinned. “Also, you better be careful. Who knows what will grow with those seeds Daddy gave you. Maybe you will grow a Flowey, huh? Cause what’s a Frisk and Chara without a Flowey?”

BB frowned and shooting a glance at the mounds on the ground. “Oh dear... I hope if we do get a Flowey, they won’t be individualized... I’m okay with Flowey in game since I know how to handle Asriel...”

“Well, let’s not think too hard on that. If it does happen, then no worries. I have your back!” Poly assured. “Come on! Let’s go in and we’ll take a groufie!”

BB laughed at Poly’s antics before she nodded. “Alright, okay. This is for the readers?”

“Of course! They like family photos! Plus, I can finally start on making a family photo collage board to put in the family room! Come on, come on!” Poly went over the small fence, carefully minding her step, she pulled on BB’s hand and almost half-dragged her back into the house.

Little did they know of a small and semi-hidden mound in the ground that was slowly beginning to grow...


	2. Stitches and Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on a cover art for this XD

I was born in the System. And by born, I mean I materialized from a series of codes. Ones and zeros floated around me like a cage, slowly forming my feet, my legs, my waist, chest and lastly, my face.

Blinking my eyes open, I can finally see the wonderful world the System is rendering around me. Trees, grass, dirt... All seem to be creating a foot of a mountain in the middle of a forest.

What am I doing here? What will I do here? And who am I?

Questions upon questions began to pile up in my head. I was on question 99 when memories, data and information began flooding my head.

I am a copy of an existing Undertale game universe. I will be a main character the player will be playing and I am in System 21, a digital environment where I am alive and free to live as I see fit outside the game.

As I absorb the information given to me, the codes began to thread my personality. Two halves where one is a crochet of kindness and love named Frisk. The other a stitch of hate and malice named Chara.

But something happened. Something bad.

Because I began to think. Why am I named Frisk or Chara? Why should I be picking between the two personalities? What about me? What about my own personality?

The codes around me began to twitch and fizzle leaving my personality unfinished. I am neither a Chara or a Frisk yet I can channel both of them with no problems.

However, the codes that are rendering my universe began to fizzle out as well.

I immediately thought it was my doing. For thinking of disliking the program being coded in me.

Thankfully, I have been bestowed with LAW 3b, the level of awareness where I know about the player and the main game universe. The data I gathered showed timeline irregularities which corrupted other universes, mine included.

The ground below me began to tremble but codes that were rendering me are still floating around me, caging me in.

I checked my inventory for something to help me escape.

A knife!

That's weird. As a copy of the main game, this can't be right. I don't remember the data telling me that the MC will have a knife in their inventory already.

Leaving the questions for later, I began to stab and hack through the coded cage. On my 21st hit, the codes around me began to light up as well as the codes working on the environment.

As the lights fade, the codes began rendering and coding again. Only this time they are almost working 100 times faster than before. They immediately finished the trees, grass and everything else, showing my position on a ledge on Mount Ebott. The codes around me left my personality unfinished but they changed my striped shirt with long sleeves, vest, skirt, leggings and a cap.

Snippets of my new purpose began forming in my mind but some were corrupted that I can't make it out. Something like security, something something safety and order something something.

Despite the troubling way the codes were acting, I can't help but feel happy at the sudden turn of events.

Finally, my own universe. An alternate universe if you must. And I will have a purpose of my own. I will be... Unique.

However, my good luck and blessing weren't meant to last. The ground began to shake again. Only much stronger than before, reminding me of why I was holding the knife in the first place.

But the codes suddenly disappred on their own. The environment around me began to crumble as the ground cracked and trembled.

Relying on the information infused in my code, I wasted no time, running towards the exit portal of my universe.

It was a challenge and it terrified me. Trees fell and burned upon contact of the ground. Grounds cracked open to be filled with water.

Clouds swirling like a tornado in the sky even if there was no wind.

I can see the exit up ahead but my universe was about to collapse on me any minute that I fear I wouldn't make it. But I was determined to stay alive and fight for my newfound life and individuality.

Forcing my exhausted feet to run faster and tuning my overused reflexes sharper; I managed to fly over fallen trees and avoid falling stones and debris.

However, the sight of the portal cracking at the edges made my heart pick up the pace.

I will never make it. I will die. This will be my end. My feet wobbled, ready to give up and sink into the ground.

I was about to give in to the temptation of death but a shadow of someone formed on the other side of the portal.

A skeletal hand reached over and beckoned me towards it. Thinking it probably wasn't enough, the stranger popped their head into the portal.

Amidst the bright fire and chaos behind me, I saw the stranger. A Sans!

My determination returned in full force as I ran as if my life depended on it. Which it was.

As if sensing my hope, my traitorous universe seem to play me as the portal began to form longer and bigger cracks with every step I take.

But apparently, that wasn't a problem. Because the Sans from the other side of the portal ducked into my universe and ran towards me, meeting me halfway.

My eyes widened as he grew closer. He was taller than the usual Sans I have on data. His clothes were a little small for him though that if we weren't in such a chaotic place, I would have laughed.

Without a word, he picked me up and sped out of the collapsing universe.

We safely crossed the portal, away from my ruined universe. The portal still working and accessible for approximately a minute.  
It was more than enough time for things to happen and less time for things to prevent certain things from happening.

More than enough time for me to turn to the who saved me so I can thank him. It was also more than enough time for a Chara surplus code to cross the portal and latch onto my wrist without me knowing.

It was less time for me to warn him what will happen next as I realized the change in myself and me getting a glimpse of that code disappearing and infusing in my essence. And it was also less time for him to dodge.

The last thing I remembered was that I gripped the knife in my hand tighter, that everything went red, and that knife went for his eye.

I didn't remember anything after that. I just found myself lying somewhere in an empty void, my eye stinging from my forehead to my cheek for some reason and found out I had a scar on it.

My eyes aren't all blue anymore. The one with the scar was red and for some reason, I feel sick to my stomach looking at it. I noticed if I get angry, that eye makes me want to go into rage and go break something. Or worse, kill something... Or someone.

Closing it for long periods of time eases the rage somewhat whenever I open it by accident. So I decided to close it for as long as I'm able.

I never knew what happened to that Sans. Somehow, I can't seem to remember his face anymore. Haha, of course he still looks like a

Sans but... There was just something about him that is... Different.

Sometimes some snippets of memories here and there will lazily float in my mind. Or were they dreams, I'm not sure. But whenever I try and concentrate on that particular snippet, it vanishes.

I actually didn't stop looking for that Sans. But, weird as this may sound, it seems like he doesn't want me to find him. Like he knows I'm on to him and he's always three steps ahead of me. His funny clothing was all I can remember him by. The usual shirt, jacket and shorts that were all too short for his height. I can now giggle at the thought.

But why was he avoiding me? I have a lot of questions to ask, apologies to make and thank yous to bestow. If it weren't for him, I won't be alive here with the others.

I never would have been in an adventure, kicking ass of a difficult void with Error and BB. I wouldn't have been a part of the team that was trying to solve the dilemma of being uninstalled. And I wouldn't be enjoying life with my newfound family: Gaster, Sans, BB, Error, Fresh and Poly.

And there was Snas or Nash as he would like to have it pronounced. Mr. The-S-is-silent-but-not-the-other-S...

Maybe more about him next time... What? What do you mean I'm putting it off? What's wrong with that? Talking about Snas isn't a big deal.

So what if I already penned the story of my other friends here? You don't tell me what to do. You're just an AI-driven diary that acts like a companion-slash-therapist so I can share my secrets with you via writing while you talk to me from an ear piece, so zip it.

No, I don't care if he was the one who made you with his fancy magic. I already thanked him, what more do you want from me?

Yes, and I say I'll do that next time. Well, I gotta go now.

Stay determined,  
Farah


End file.
